Free Bird
by Chrys-San
Summary: While the world chases after a perfect life filled with extraordinary achievements and inhumane success, Nozomi Uchiha chases in the opposite direction. She wants a life of adventure. One where she can make a million mistakes like falling in love with the wrong guy twice or bombing a mission. Her dream is to be free like a bird.
1. Chapter One: Meet Nozomi Uchiha!

**Welcome to _Free_** _**Bird**__**! **_**So excited to submit a story that I have thought about thoroughly for a while now. I have come to realize that finding stories about the "Rookie 12" with children and families and just about the future is difficult. So far, I have found one story on this site that I have enjoyed and the others are.. well not my type of thing. This story is about Nozomi Uchiha, the eldest child of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and her journey to become a "free bird". There will be a lot of original characters in the story but do not worry, my friends! Our good old friends will also be in the story more often than you think. Give the story a chance.. maybe you could learn a thing or two! ;)**

**Much love xoxo**

**Chrys-San**

* * *

_Chapter One: Meet Nozomi Uchiha!_

Once the war had come to an end, the future of the village brightened. Men and women that fought in battle were granted paid vacation for their services. Of course, a large amount of them were not on vacation until repairs had been done and the hospital had a moment to breathe. The future was shining upon them. Among those was Sasuke Uchiha. The Fifth Hokage had seen him provide many services for the sake of the village along with his comrades. Under the rule that he would not utilize A-Rank/S-Rank techniques within the village, he was allowed to become a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.

Though it was seen as a joke in the present, Sasuke believed that it was the severity of the war that had brought to light his feelings for Sakura Haruno. He had witnessed the changes and sheer determination during battle. Not once had he seen her shine with such power. The passion behind her actions opened his heart and one year later, he proposed. How could a former fan-club member refuse that? Sakura was more than delighted to become the wife of Sasuke Uchiha.

Prior to their engagement, Naruto Uzumaki had proposed to Hinata Hyuga and were engaged. He could not believe that he had overlooked an extraordinary woman since childhood but he was determined to correct his past mistakes and to cherish his beloved Hinata as much as he could. Within the next year, he had become the Sixth Hokage and was married to the head of the Hyuga Clan.

He created the All Souls Festival. Also known as the Memorial Festival. Each year, the villages would meet by the shore and would light candles on miniature wooden boats then send them down the current and into the ocean. Sending a message to their loved ones to inform them that they are not forgotten and that they are missed daily. The festival had brought the nations together as a whole. For one night, the entire world could lean on each other. There was not a soul in the world that could deny such a breathtaking sight. Lights floating down the ocean. One by one, burning out as the message is received by the heavens.

From the beginning, Sasuke was honest with his children and did not hide his past from them. He believed that they could not love him without understanding and knowing each aspect of his being. There has not been a moment that he regretted the decision of telling his children the truth. His beloved princess was the first born. Nozomi Uchiha. The hyperactive raven resembled her uncle with soulful eyes and silk-like locks. Though she had the "Haruno Rage", she remained level-headed for the most part.

"Daddy says I'm his good little girl in this God forsaken world." A song could be heard from the porch. Nozomi was strumming on an afternoon free. The guitar had been the best present her father had brought from a mission. It was from the Land of Sound. Using the instrument, she had created a jutsu in which the victim was placed under a paralysis as long as the song was played on the guitar. The Song of Paralysis.

Her bare feet tapped along to the tune as she sang, "Sometimes I can see through the window where others have gone straight to hell. Oh Daddy, do you know what they have done to deserve such.." her fingers trembled on the strings. She had yet to finish the song. The lyrics were incomplete.

What she had been working on was far more important. A lullaby for her unborn sibling. "Little baby, come play with me. I am here for you to sing this melody. Let us run and hide or dance inside to this soft little tune I have made for you. Won't you sing with me? Oh you know the rest. Come on.. let us sing until we're dead." The lullaby had written itself in her opinion.

She set the guitar aside to watch the pond in the backyard sway with the breeze. The summer sun beat down on her toes and the scent of flowers intoxicated her mind. Though the summer was beautiful, the winter would have her heart forever. There was something about the cold weather and the icicles that excited her, it was amazing to her how the lively water could become a frozen statue.

Deep down, the main reason why she was enthusiastic about the coming child was the hope that he or she would turn her entire life upside down. Life had been _perfect _for the young Uchiha but that was far from what she wanted. As strange as it was, she desired a life filled with imperfection and flaws. Like falling in love with the wrong guy twice or bombing a mission. While her friends chased after lives of utter perfection, she chased after a simple life with human mistakes and events.

_Maybe life won't be so lonely with you here. So please, hurry and keep me company soon. _She thought.

* * *

**How did you like it? Not a long chapter but enough to introduce the most important aspect of the main character, Nozomi Uchiha. She has a hobby that is important to her and that is playing the guitar. I thought I would give her an anxiety relief technique like many other preteens/teens have these days. Mine would be writing. Nozomi's would be playing the guitar and writing songs. Another important thing about Nozomi would be her desire for a life of excitement and adventure. She isn't interested in a 9-5 job which is how she feels her life has been from the beginning. Lots of pressure is being pinned on that poor little fetus in Sakura-chan o ! **

**Next chapter I will introduce Sasuke and Sakura along with Naruto and Hinata, possibly other original characters. This story is based fifteen years after the end of the war. There will be character development in this story as it progresses and I do hope that you guys will stick around to see that. **

**Much love xoxo**

**Chrys-San**


	2. Chapter Two: Fate?

**I am back with another chapter. For anyone reading, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and were able to learn a thing or two about the main character. The songs made up in the last chapter are mine entirely. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Much love xoxo**

**Chrys-S****an**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Fate?_

"On my seventeenth birthday, my father told me this. An ordinary man can pleasure the body but a special man can pleasure the heart." Nozomi would often find time to speak with a woman she respected and valued as an advisor. Delicate hands placed a cup of tea before the thirteen year old child without a sound. An old soul spoke through her eyes. Filled with wisdom and self-acceptance. When two-year old Nozomi had been introduced to the shop owner, she could feel a sense of familiarity spread throughout her petite frame. Almost immediately, she held onto the woman. Feeling safe and sound.

She drank some tea. "Would you like to interpret the meaning of what he said?" Foreign to the nation and from another world as the village would say, Miss Kozue was an exotic woman with appealing features. Unkempt ebony curls bunched around her heart-shaped face. Tanned skin glowed in the slight sunlight pouring in from the opened window. Next was her favorite part. Soulful golden eyes. Ones that could stare into the very essence of her being.

Nozomi thought about it for a moment. "Does it have to do with love?" She questioned.

Another sip. She received a slight nod in response. Miss Kozue extended her hand to place it upon the shoulder of her young companion, "Anyone can _touch _a person." her finger moved to the space above her chest where her heart laid beneath, "But only one person can touch the heart." she said.

That afternoon, she taught her about the difference between love and lust. That physical love was not enough to satisfy the emotional/spiritual desires that each and every human being possesses. Though she could feel the fear pulse through her veins as she learned about what true love was, there was an excitement in the process. Never truly knowing what would happen next. Leaving the writing of a true romance to fate.

"Do you believe that Mother and Father are soul mates, Miss Kozue?" Seated beside the window with tea and cookies, Nozomi watched as her parents went about errands and socializing with old friends. The woman across from her gave a response that sounded as though it had come from the heart. "Your parents have one of the best love stories in the world." She answered.

Unlike her aunt and uncle, her parents were conservative and did not show affection with each other often. But she could see the love in their eyes whenever they spoke and that was enough for them. Years passed before they could understand the depth of the love they shared for the other. Nozomi admired her parents. She desired a unique love.

_Sweet Nozomi.. true love is worth the wait._ The words echoed throughout her mind as she walked beside her parents. When would she meet the one? Would they be alike? Would they be different? Would the world attempt to rip them apart as it had done with her parents? Though that anxiety was laid to rest whenever she caught the subtle glances exchanged between them. Had it not been true love, they would not be married with a child and another on the way. Fate brought them together.

_OoOoO_

"Our teamwork is an _embarrassment_. There is zero coordination." Had she been a kitten, her ears would have been pressed against the sides of her head as she was scolded by her teacher. There was nothing she could say that would lessen the amount of disappointment on his face. Yes, she had said bombing a mission added to an ordinary life but she had not thought that the scolding would make her stomach twist and turn.

Nozomi could feel her guitar pulse against the base of her back. Damage had been done during the mission. She would need to begin repairs. "Uchiha was the one that completed the mission. Both of you were useless." His rage was directed at her teammates. "I did not expect that behavior from a noble, Tomoe. Especially an heir to one of the most powerful clans in the world." Sitting on her right was the Blood Prince, the heir to the Okuyama Clan or the Vampire Clan. Members of the clan are born with the ability to drain a victim of their chakra and use it for themselves. In order to access the chakra, the individual must bite into the flesh of their victim with four fangs which grow among the other teeth. A valuable technique for a shinobi. He was a reserved young man without much to say. He hid behind his crimson locks and wore sunglasses in order to conceal his matching eyes.

"And fighting with Tomoe while the enemy is present. How childish can you be, Yuu?" And on her left was the boy known as the Lucky One. Yuu had been found unconscious during winter season. Bleeding from severe wounds across his six year old frame, he should have been dead. But something kept him alive and was the reason he made it out alive. The one to bring him to the village was the Sixth Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki. Due to his traumatic past, he developed an extreme temper and would lash out at simple things. In recent years, the temper had become manageable with breathing exercises and anxiety techniques but there were moments when he lost control. Once flowing black locks were now chopped spikes as a result of the physical altercation between him and Tomoe. Nozomi could see the rage burning deep within his silver eyes as he glared holes through the ground.

While her teacher made an attempt to separate the boys from each other, Nozomi managed to retrieve the needed item from the enemy and took him down with a simple move that she had practiced at home. But the enemy had given her a deep cut on the side of her neck while they fought. Nothing stitches could not fix but it was enough to call the team in for an emergency meeting.

"Nozomi could have died. Any deeper and we would have lost her. Such a simple mission turned into a difficult project." He lit a cigarette, "Get to know each other. I am starting with me. My name is Jun Kurosaki. I like apples and dislike anything orange. My dream..." he waved his hand in a circular motion for his students. To make sure they got the point.

Tomoe was next. "Tomoe Okuyama. I like red things. Dislike arrogance. My dream would be to become the best leader to have led the Okuyama Clan since Lord Akihiko." He was straight to the point.

Followed Yuu. "Yuu. I like weapons. _Hate _people. And my dream is to pay Lord Hokage back for all he has done for me." Honest and genuine.

Last but not least, Nozomi. "I am Nozomi Uchiha. I like music and playing the guitar. I hate anything that has chocolate in it." For a moment she thought about what her dream was. Should she be honest or say what they want to hear? Inhaling deeply, she said...

"My dream is to become a free bird."

* * *

**You have met some more of my babies! Tomoe (my adorable vampire-kun), Yuu (my poor baby), Miss Kozue (symbolizes someone I have a lot of respect for), and Jun-Sensei (a man I want my children to marry whenever I do pop out babies). Do pay close attention to these characters as they will be EXTREMELY important in the story. I do hope you enjoyed this episode. I will be posting another chapter tomorrow if all goes well. For a week, I will be on a trip so I will be unable to post a chapter but I will be posting as soon as I return. No worries! Thank you for reading. **

**Much love xoxo**

**Chrys-San**


End file.
